User blog:Abc8920/Black Waters
Read my new fan-fiction, Black waters! Thousands years ago, a great earthquacke shook the entire Matoran Universe, devastating it. One portion of the central part of the southern continent, a region later called Voya Nui, rocked to the planet’s surface. Unfortunately, it carried Matoran with it. The matoran of Voya Nui, though having being fixed by Karzahni and having been lost on the land of doom, renewed their lives on the new island. Once, the mount Valmai started to erupt, sending rivers of molten rocks to the Voya Nui bay. With the time, the lava hardened and the matoran started to build a new village on the new portion of the island. But, due to Voya Nui’s instability, that new portion of the island sank in the waters, the inhabitants of the houses with it… Meson tried to not think about that. That had been 300 years ago, and he now had to focus on the present. He, all of tasks that had to be done in Mahri Nui, had to accompany Reysa to the fields of air oversee the harvest of airweed by the Hydruka. He didn’t like it, but not because he disliked Reysa nor the Hydruka, he hated it because they had been assigned to harvest at the last turn, the one in which the sun started to fall. The temporary leader of Mahri Nui, a Po-Matoran, said that they had to do it that way because as both were Onu-Matoran they could see in the dying light of dusk things that the other Matoran couldn’t. But for Meson it was just a bad excuse. He could be in his small house in Mahri Nui, preparing the presentation of his new Matoran model, but no, he had to go to harvest airweed. He had recently desingned a new model for Mahri Nui matoran, and he had rebuilt hiself as a proof of the potential success of the project. He was now two times taller than when he was a fixed Matoran, and he easily towered a head over Reysa. Suddenly, a cold chill traveled through Meson’s spine. “I know how you feel, Meson. The first time I went to harvest with the Hydruka I felt like you. It feels like you’re been watching by one thousand eyes.” “Yes. When sooner we get the air to our village, sooner we will be safe.” “Take it calmy, Meson. After the sun goes down we will return to Mahri Nui, and you will start to rebuild us.” “Wait! Aren’t we meant to return before the sunlight fades off? “Don’t worry. We have unity, duty and destiny. Mata Nui protects us, Meson.” “We don’t even know if Mata Nui exists. If he had, then why would have he let us be trapped on Voya Nui and later on Mahri Nui?”, though Meson. The next hour happened slowly, going from airweed to airweed, collecting air for the city. “We should return now, Reysa. The light is fading off.” “Five minutes. We still haven’t got enough air.” Meson disliked the idea of being here past the safety hour, but Reysa was right. If they returned without enough air, they would be risking the life of all the Matoran in Mahri Nui. Meson began to harvest air, knowing that every bubble was crucial for survival. He did the same over and over, and when he looked up he noticed that they already were past the safety hour. He couldn’t see much in the darkness of the night, but he could see Reysa and the Hydruka with clarity. Meson was about to tell that they had to return to Reysa when a tentacle grabbed Reysa and dragged him to the darkness. Reysa prepared to go and attack with his Flaming Claws, but he was then caught by a tentacle. He then lost conscious, as his air bubble disappeared and the water, the Black Water started to fill his lungs. Category:Blog posts